What could be in Zexion's book? Blackmail?
by The Random One Reborn
Summary: A small drabble of the possible contents in Zexion's book. Yaoi is mentioned, no real hintings at an actual pairing, Akuroku is mentioned.


I'm pretty bored, and definitely not used to writing... I've never enjoyed a story I've written down for more than a couple days... after that I'll read it and think it's stupid or silly... I'm more of a Reader than a Writer... so I hope you enjoy this little drabble of doom... 

-Separator of **DOOM**-

* * *

_Heh heh heh_ thought Axel as he was sneaking into Zexion's room to find some sort of black mail to use against him. He looked around the dark room not seeing much, until he came upon Zexion's book lying open on the floor. "Maybe I'll find something in there, I don't think anyone's ever read it except for Zexy," Axel muttered quietly sneaking over to the open book and starting to read.

_Pikachu, the electric mouse pokémon, beware, it's like Larxene and if you do anything slightly annoying to it, it will start shocking you._

_Hmm, a personal dictionary of some sorts? I wonder exactly what a Pikachu is..._ Axel thought before he flipped to a random page to read some more.

The page he flipped to had no text, instead it was a picture. It was a very detailed sketch of the organization... as cats. Axel wondered about this and flipped to another random page. This page held an animation, with sound. Axel laughed silently as the animation progressed. It was a very silly animation of Sora being an idiot, but obviously fake because of the doodle quality of it.

_Is this what Zexy does in his spare time? Reading this stuff? Or does he make it? _Axel wondered while flipping to another page. Suddenly the room around him changed, he was no longer in Zexion's room, but in his own.

_What just happened?_ He wondered, suddenly Roxas walked into the door and pounced on him starting to kiss him. Instead of pushing away like he was trying to do, he found himself kissing back.

_WHAT THE HELL?_ He tried to scream, but nothing happened. In reality, Axel was still sitting in front of the book, but he was trapped in an illusion.

After unspeakable horrors (in Axel's eyes... not the fangirl's) Zexion walked into his own room. He had been exploring the pokémon world some more, and hadn't needed to summon his book seeing as he was a fairly good pokémon trainer (not that anyone else knew, he was the only nobody to go into that world). Finding Axel on the floor staring at his book blankly with horror he knew that his trap had been sprung and Axel was living in a fangirl's dream world, which one? Zexion wasn't sure.

Zexion would naturally be curious as to who Axel was stuck with in the illusion so he allowed the illusion to take him in. The first thing he saw was Axel, the second? Roxas.

Zexion froze the illusion in place, "Hello Axel" He said allowing the illusion to fade so the other could speak.

"Zexion," Axel said surprisingly calmly.

"Nice day."

"Suppose so."

"Did you enjoy my book?"

"HELL NO!" Axel yelled suddenly.

"Good. You weren't meant to," Zexion told him, "Seeing as no one but myself should be reading that book. If you leave this will never be mentioned."

"I think I've got that memorized..." Axel trailed off. _I definitely won't be reading that again_ he thought while turning to leave.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about what the book does, I'd like to keep that as a surprise. If you just so happen to let it slip, let's just say the next illusion won't be quite as pleasant."

Axel hurried out of the room closing the door behind him wondering how anything could be worse than that.

Zexion stared at the closed door and said softly, "There are most definitely worse things than AkuRoku for you." He picked up his book, opened it to the pokémon section, and wrote in the day's events before going to a wall and removing the illusion to reveal a laptop. He opened the internet and went online to various fanfiction sites hoping to find some new stories to scare people with. Yaoi no longer scared him, even the ones about himself.

END (obviously or you'd be reading more...)


End file.
